


Aftermath

by Yourwritersblock



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew being so soft, But it was so fun I couldn't resist, M/M, The shortest drabble I have ever written, literally just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 02:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourwritersblock/pseuds/Yourwritersblock
Summary: Andrew wakes up before Neil and takes a moment to think about what Neil means to him.





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> This is suuuper short, but I wanted to take a break from my usual pieces so here you go! Please come send me prompts at yourwritersblock on Tumblr~

“Don’t come crying to me when someone breaks your face.”

Andrew’s words threw themselves back into his face like acid. If he’d known what would happen just a few hours after he they left his mouth, he would never have allowed Neil to break their deal. He would have tightened his hold around the other man until it threatened to smother them both.

He had woken up before Neil, startled by the weight of another body in the bed before full consciousness kicked in and he remembered that they were at the cabin. He lay there now, tracing Neil’s profile as the sun leaking through the curtains backlit the silhouette of his face. The long lashes and slightly upturned nose had already been forever embedded into Andrew’s mind months ago, but somehow they seemed completely new every time his eyes wandered over them.

Andrew dropped his inspection down onto the scarred mess that was Neil’s cheek. The burns looked better than they had when Andrew pulled the gauze from his face the previous Saturday, but the way Neil jolted awake every time he had rolled onto his side during the night indicated that they still left Neil in agonising pain. Neil was a stationary sleeper, but not even he could remain in the same position all night.

He was still enough, however, to never get close to Andrew while the two slept. The king bed meant they could have easily fit another person between them, and that space had been left empty the whole night, for which Andrew was grateful.

Somewhere in the back of his mind Andrew acknowledged that in the last few days he had slept without his back against a wall twice, after years of making sure he was never exposed. He wondered if this is what trust felt like, and when Neil had shoved himself and dragged the other foxes into that space in his life. He didn’t feel safe – he never did – but he could almost imagine what that would be like when he was with his runaway.

Some emotion that he couldn’t pick apart nudged at the edge of Andrew’s mind, and he set it aside for later inspection when Neil’s breathing changed and his eyelids fluttered open. His blue eyes looked almost warm in the yellow light and the feeling became more insistent.

“Good morning, Andrew,” Neil whispered into the still air. A soft smile pulled at his lips as he tilted his head slightly to look at Andrew.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Andrew said on autopilot. He almost regretted it when he realised that he didn’t want Neil to stop looking at him like that. Ever.

Neil, however, just smiled wider and didn’t drag his eyes from Andrew. “I want to,” he said, and Andrew had never felt more grateful for a sentiment. For a long minute the two just stared at each other before Andrew stretched his hand out and rested it on the bed between them. Neil looked at it in confusion before realising what Andrew was angling at. He twisted his body as much as he could without pushing his face into the pillow and moved his own hand until it was hovering just above Andrew’s.

“Yes or no?” Neil Asked.

“Yes,” Andrew said.

Neil dropped his hand on top on Andrew’s, but didn’t make a move to actually hold it, and Andrew thought that maybe, just maybe, this is what happiness felt like.


End file.
